


Out On a Limb

by Xobit



Series: Transformers Wolf'verse [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red truck hood is bait for the big bad wolf… mean while the hunters are following him in the crystal trees, not all of them are alone up there :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On a Limb

Jazz heaved a big huff as the stranger left their bait alone, he had warned the large mech of the cyberwolf and there was really nothing more he could do. It still did not sit right with him, none of it did. Of course the cyberwolf was a danger, moving into Iacon proper and all, that but that wasn’t a good enough reason, in his processor, to call a trophy hunt. Of course Sentinel had just jumped at the chance to prove himself… 

In all honesty, the young hunter was not fond of the mech that led the Hunter’s guild currently. When Ultra Magnus had taken his place in the council he had thought that Devcon would get the post, but such luck had forsaken them. Devcon had been on a fur hunt and he had not returned. They had waited for three groons, and then Sentinel had been appointed instead. 

Now Jazz was sitting in a crystal tree, clad in a hunter's cape and waiting for Optimus to move again. The poor archivist -turned-hunter had clear troubles with the silly get up the council had insisted he be put in. Not that Jazz couldn’t see the appeal, Primus be his witness, the young Prime was looking hot as the Pit, could melt any sensible mech’s spark! He bet a few of the other hunters were spending more time ogling the Prime then they were watching out for cyberwolves. 

Optimus stood up and started walking, and Jazz made to follow.

“Hello?” The voice was velvety soft and so low that he almost thought it was his imagination. But as he turned around he met a blue visor set on a high olfactory sensor in a thin long face. The thin dermas under it were curled in a small smile that Jazz almost couldn’t stop looking at. The stranger was a little smaller then himself but had the same lean build, colored dark, black and gold. 

“Did someone steal your vocalizer, stranger?” An edge of humor so light that most probably wouldn’t have noticed it, a subtle shift of the lean chassis. Jazz had to swallow audibly, completely entranced with the vision before him.

“Ah… no, um…” 

“I am Prowl, who are you?” It was a good thing the stranger, Prowl, wasn’t shy, for Jazz felt completely beside himself. 

“Uh, Jazz… I mean I’m Jazz, I… what are you doing up here?” That was a rather pressing question, what was the smaller mech doing up here? 

“I am hunting.” Prowl’s dermas quirked a little more, smile becoming something more like a smirk. As if the dark mech knew something that Jazz had missed.

“Hunting, huh? The cyberwolf… I don’t really think you should, you know.” The stab of disappointment he felt was odd, he just… for a moment there he had thought that, that what? He had found a spark mate on a crystal branch in the wild wood? Right, wake up and do your duty, Jazz!

“Oh, why not? You are hunting it, are you not?” Cringing a little, Jazz looked away and bit his lower derma. 

“I suppose I am… don’t really wanna be…” A black and gray hand landed on his arm and he jerked back against the trunk of his crystal tree, surprised at the move, only to have the smaller mech follow up, basically pinning him to it's trunk. 

“Really… I am so glad to hear that.” The soft voice reverberated with a purr, no a growl?, and Prowl smiled at him, showing off razor sharp fangs before nuzzling his face, nudging it aside gently so he could nip the exposed throat. Jazz shivered, confused and rather aroused seemingly out of the blue.

“I hoped you would be more inclined to seek a peaceful solution, pack leader said some of you would be… but I couldn’t look at anyone else after I saw you.” What the hell was the mech talking about? Jazz opened his mouth to talk and moaned feebly instead when the dark mech bit his shoulder plating.

“Normally I am not this forward, but your scent is just divine! I have to have you. Can’t I have you, Jazz?” Though all this the voice remained soft, edged with a growl but soft as the clouds in the sky. 

“I… I need to…” 

“No, no… you need to stay here with me. Trust me, nothing will happen to the cute little sacrifice, my pack leader has already claimed him for himself. Please, Jazz, stay with me? I want you so much.” It didn’t make sense but it was really hard to think past the chassis that pressed against him, the bites and licks that were mapping out his shoulders and throat. 

“But… who are you, what are you?” An already fading moment of clarity.

“I’m a cyberwolf, oh great hunter, and I am going to make a meal out of you.” The dark mech pulled back, grinned at him wickedly and then pulled on his thighs before dipping down to lick his interface panel. Jazz wouldn’t have been able to keep it closed even if he had made any serious effort to do so. Unsurprisingly, it didn't even cross his mind to do so.

“Oh frag! Please don’t bite me…” That was about all he could think of saying, his optics blazing almost white as his spike disappeared down the cyberwolf’s throat tubing. Then Prowl swallowed and Jazz lost it. Clutching the crystal trunk he cried out, uncaring of who might hear, or might come investigate. 

He did not last long at all, clinging to the trunk and wondering how he managed to stay on the branch. Making love, or well... receiving it, at least, in a tree was not something he had attempted before, he was almost relived that it was over so he could crawl down. Except… 

”Ooh... I’ve looked forward to this.” The cyberwolf growled, licking his spike a few more times and then effortlessly got up, clasping a thinner branch above them and using it to maneuver till he straddled Jazz. 

”Wha?” Jazz could barely believe his pleasure hazed optics as the lean mech lowered his chassis until he could impale himself on his still erect spike. 

“I have to make sure I have claimed you thoroughly!” The enthusiastic tone caused Jazz to make a comical grimace somewhere between pleasure, horror and confusion. 

“Mhmm… got to get my scent all over you, I can’t have my pack mates challenging me for you.” Prowl let go of the branch right then, sinking all the way down and clenching his valve in the most delightful way. Jazz’ processor promptly stalled.

Right, no pack mates… what were they talking of again?

“Ah! Mech, could you go… slower? Like…” Because he was getting squashed between fear of falling to his untimely deactivation and something that might just end up being the greatest interface he’d ever had. With a stranger that claimed to be a cyberwolf and wanted to mark him so his pack didn’t try and screw him silly? 

Riiight… 

“Mmm… No, have to be done by darkfall.” Prowl didn’t seem to want to deal out any mercy and all Jazz could do was hang on desperately while he was being ridden like he, literally, never had been ridden before. 

He actually was allowed to climb down after that, though it was more like a semi controlled fall then any real climbing. And he had barely gotten his pedes on firm ground when he was tackled again. Prowl seemed insatiable. 

In some part of his admittedly non-functioning processor, Jazz wondered where in the Pit the rest of the hunting party were. Someone should have checked in or… something. 

Not that he particularly wanted to be rescued.

oOo

Prowl sat up, a satisfied low rumble vibrating deep in his vocalizer. His prize was finally out and the young cyberwolf longed to just curl up with him, but not this time. 

“Carrier?” He called out, knowing that his Carrier would be near even if he hadn’t actually watched… though who knew, it depended on whether or not his Creator was there also. 

The dusty blue mech was quick to come but looked a bit dishelved, and following at his heels came a large black, green and white cyberwolf that grinned far too widely. Prowl shook his helmet at his Creator and transformed. 

“He is a looker…” His carrier, Devcon, bend down and scooped up the small black and white mech. Prowl yipped and rubbed tiredly against him before he sidled up to his Creator and all three of them aimed for the path to Iacon. Their pack leader had a few things to set right before the newly claimed pack mate could be properly introduced to his new family. 

“Doesn’t seem bad.” The rumble was a lot more approving then the words seemed and Prowl preened a little, glad that he had managed to find one that met even his picky Creator’s high standards. Lockdown had always been hard to please, though he was never unreasonable. Well… not to his pups at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> AKzeal
> 
> Made for DeviantArt artist glacierSCIENCE


End file.
